A Gift for Shego
by TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Kim and her wife Shego enjoy an X-mas holiday at the Possible's home. Kim gets a little tipsy and Shego receives a surprise gift despite telling everyone to never give her one. An X-mas one-shot.


The aroma from the delicate pastries, the roasting duck crisping in the oven, and of course the various selections of bourbon Shego laid out on the dining table of the Possible's home was redefining how Kim celebrated the holidays with her family. Shego's refusal to wear a festive, ugly sweater did little to break the family's ongoing tradition. Reruns of Snowman Hank cycled on the television as Ron and Drew tearfully recite the entire dialogue as they watched. And the mixture of Kim's extended family and friends, who were slowly pouring in, added to the joyful clutter of voices scattered throughout the house.

It was unfortunate, however, that not all Possibles were present at this family gathering. Jim and Tim were off overseas testing interplanetary rovers for the next big voyage. A project so exciting that their engagement with their parents over satellite phone was less than longing. If Ann and James didn't know better, they'd guess their sons didn't miss them at all.

Once the patter of feet had settled from families and friends kicking off their boots and shoes, Shego felt it was necessary to perform an experiment on a few victims before her brothers arrived, "Who wants try my new batch of Gin?" Shego shouted towards Ann. But Ann, with her head back in her armchair, knew all too well what it would do to her and nervously chuckled a 'no'. "Aww come on, Mom, don't wimp out on me now! Last year was great! I've got plenty to go around!"

Ann angled her head down. Her thoughts had drifted away as she enjoyed the warm fire she sat next to and only now began to return to reality. She looked to Shego with her neck craned, "If you thought vomiting on everything but the toilet is great, I think we have a very different definition of the word." Ann chuckled softly.

Kim stepped in front of Shego causing her to turn away slightly. It was Kim's ugly sweater that did much to make ones eyes sore. The very vibrant red on green and flashing lights was horrendous enough to come with a warning on the tag, 'CAUTION: MAY TRIGGER PERSONS WITH EPILEPSY'. "Come on Shego, don't tease her. I'll try it." Kim smiled towards her warmly.

"Oh no, Princess, you drunk is a little too friendly for this gathering."

"Maybe later?"

A muted chortle, "Maybe…," Shego glanced once at Kim's clothing, "And without that damn sweater."

James disapproved, "TMI guys. Don't need to hear this about my Kimmie-cub." He swirled a glass of sweet bourbon in his hand. It was his third sampling and everyone could tell it was working well to turn his nose and cheeks a cherry red.

"Yeah yeah, you wanna try?" she jiggled the bottle.

He thought a moment looking at his own glass with a small bounce of his chin, "I'm going to pass knowing what you did to her." He pointed to his wife with a hint of a smile. "And also, I can't stomach gin." He raised his glass slightly, showing it was almost empty, and walked off to the dining room to top it off again happily.

"Ugh! No one wants to try? When are my brothers getting here? They'll appreciate my craft."

Kim nudged Shego, smiled, raised a brow, and pointed to herself, "Maybe later, maybe now?"

"Alright fine, just don't get all grabby on me if you can't handle it."

"Ha! You're just afraid it'll barely pass as gin. Come on, pour. I can handle it," she was chipper to any challenge.

"Pff, says the girl who passed out in my arms last night after only two glasses of wine."

"It's because you're so comfy! Pour!" She pouted.

"Ah! Alright! Just put that face away!" She poured a shot, threw a sugar cube in, and lit it. "All yours." She crossed her arms and smirked.

Kim accepted the challenge and smirked back. She blew out the flames and downed the drink swiftly and smiled with a quick huff, "Yeah, it's alright," she dismissed.

"Pfahaha! Fuck you! I'll let that sit a minute." Shego suddenly went wide-eyed in shock at the sight of Kim pouring herself another shot.

Kim knocked her head back quickly and cleared her throat with little reaction. "It's good I guess." She gave Shego a wink and walked away.

"Wha?- How!?-" Shego sniffed the bottle and took a shot herself. "That's definitely my- you're dying inside aren't you, Princess?"

"I _am_ JUST fine." Her tone was only a tad too emphatic. She wasn't facing Shego. She only flipped her hair back and kept walking away. Each step was getting swifter than the last.

Shego tittered, "Yeah, she's dying inside." She shook her head at her stubbornness, "Gotta hand it to her though, that _was_ impressive." The doorbell rang, "Ah, my brothers are finally here… I think - better be them."

She went towards the door until James stopped her, "So, she's fine right?" He sipped at a now full glass of a different bourbon with an inquisitive eye on Shego.

"You know how strong and _stubborn_ she is. She won't need a new liver, so stop your worrying." She smiled lightly and proceeded to answer the door.

As the door opened, Hego felt the hot breath from the house and the scent of cinnamon and alcohol. Excited for the holiday, "MERRY-" Hego was quickly silenced and mock frowned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get inside. I've got a new batch I want you to try. Come on! Quit draggin' your feet Mego!" A brief pause, "Hey where's Wego?"

"Gettin' gifts," Mego answered.

"Alright, everyone in! Wego, move your ass or leave it behind!" Shego thought about the words she chose, "I mean the gifts, not your ass! Let's go!," she rubbed her hands deviously.

A line of Wegos entered with gifts in hand.

"You seem-"

"Excited."

Her eyes followed each copy as they entered, "Well, Wego, when you create the best batch of gin, slash jet fuel, you have a tendency to want to shove it down people's throats. Actually…, go set the gifts down, I gotta check on Kimmie."

"O...kay." They dismissed the extra information, set the gifts by the tree, and greeted everyone.

Shego circled around the foyer, passing through a group of extended family with quick smiles and polite nods, and then up the stairs, "Pumpkin?"

"In here…" Kim called from the bathroom down the hall. Shego could still hear the downstairs chatter filtering through the hall.

"How's my Cupcake?" Shego rounded the corner to be greeted by a rising middle finger that extended from a redheaded body huddling near the toilet. Shego grinned, "Hmm, I feel smug. Do I look smug?"

"Oh shut up and hold my hair. Stomach hurts, I didn't even get a buzz." Kim grumbled with discomfort.

"Who thought it would 'barely pass as gin', again?" She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"Ugh stop. I think I'm actually poisoned. It's- it's coming." Shego knelt down to her and grabbed her hair while Kim lurched closer towards the toilet and heaved dryly. And again, but nothing came but a forced, dry belch as Shego winced tightly. Finally, one more heave and the payload came.

Shego offered as much support while being completely repulsed by the thick drainage of Kim's stomach, "Ohhh, okay. Alright. You're doin' good there, champ." Another heave. "Ahh, okay. Okay. You feel bet-" Kim heaved once more. "Still going, you're good, you're good." Shego turned her ahead away and pursed her lips tightly to prevent herself from getting sick. The sound alone was so off putting she could feel her own stomach turning.

Kim took a few breaths, "When has encouraging someone while they're puking ever helped?" She tore off a wad of toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to me."

"That comment might just win you a kiss, com'ere," she puckered her lips.

"Ah! No! Don't you dare!" Shego retracted from her quickly.

Kim grinned sickly, but immediately leaned against the wall.

"You okay?" It wasn't a joke this time, Shego approached with concern.

A few more breaths, "Yeah, stomach hurts though. Why the hell did you make it so damn strong?" She slid onto Shego's shoulder and rested her head.

"You know very well my brothers and I don't get drunk as easily as you. It's the closest thing we can do to get our own Xmas cheer on. What did you think of the flavor?"

Kim looked up weakly, "You're really asking aren't you?" Shego nodded. "The sugar helped, but I think lighting it on fire is just for show. Tasted a little bitter though, but only slightly. Having it come back up was awful."

"Hmm, maybe I oversteeped it." Shego tightened a disappointed corner of her mouth.

"Aww, don't look so down, I like my coconut rums. You know that. I'm sure your brothers will love it." She gave a soft smile and suddenly felt her head swim. She quickly held a hand to her head, "I think I'm tipsy. How is that even possible?"

"Had to have absorbed some of it. You okay? Hair holding time?"

Kim put the seat lid down, "No, I think I'm fine. Gimme a kiss."

"Haha, no. Go brush your teeth, then we'll talk." Shego kissed her forehead. "And take off that sweater, you totally puked all over it."

Kim looked down, "No I didn't."

"No no, you did. Trust me." _Please get rid of that abomination!_

Kim huffed, realizing what Shego was getting at, "Fine, fine. Off it goes." She struggled to get the garment off.

Shego, who was very thankful to remove the atrocity, helped her with it, "Thank you," she whispered.

After Kim was left in her teal long sleeved t-shirt, she attempted to get up, but could only shuffle her feet a bit, "Um, lift me up."

"You said tipsy, not drunk."

She whined, "Tummy hurts and sleepy. Hold me!" With half-lidded eyes, she protruded her bottom lip and stuck her chin out.

"Yeah, that looks more weird than adorable, but I still want you to stop, so, up you go." She carefully lifted Kim to her feet. "Go brush, I'm sure there's a spare in here. Mom always prepares."

Ron stormed into the bathroom, "Oh! Sorry, I'll use the other one." He dashed off. Shego looked at Kim with a raised brow.

"Probably a commercial break." Kim began brushing lazily while using the sink to support herself.

Shego subtly shakes her head in disbelief, "He knows that damn show backwards and forwards. Couldn't he just… close his eyes and watch it? What's the point of rushing through a commercial?"

With a brush still in her mouth, "Truh-ditch-en." She managed to spray the bathroom mirror a little as she spoke. She attempted to clean the mess with her bare fingers only to end up smearing it. She rolled her eyes at herself and proceeded to get another square of toilet paper to clean it up.

Drew had the same idea as Ron and stormed into the bathroom, "Oh, pardon me, erm, I'll use the other one."

Shego warned, "Ron's using the one down the hall, go downstairs, Dr. D."

"I can't, Mom's using it."

"She's nawt yerr mom, Drew," Kim took her brush out, "We've been over this."

"Shego is like family," he explained, "who is part of your family..., which by association is my family."

"You _went_ to university _with_ my dad. Ugh! You know what," Kim shook her head in defeat, "fine, whatever, I'll be done shortly."

He began to do a little pee-dance, "Hurrrrry, it'll be back on sooOOoon," he fussed.

Kim raised her index finger to wait a minute and rinsed her mouth. After a quick spit, "I need a Shego-check." Kim turned to Shego and gently exhaled in front of her, "Kissable?"

She gave Kim a quick peck on her lips and scrunched her nose briefly, still remembering what came through those lips only moments ago, "Yeah, let him pee." They both walked out as the door slammed behind them.

"AH! YOU DIDN'T FLUSH!"

"Sorry!"

"Ewww! GroOosss! What happened!?" The sound of the toilet washing away the mess was heard as both Kim and Shego walked back to rejoin everyone with a bit of a titter. Shego supported Kim with an arm around her waist and saw a familiar face as they entered the kitchen.

"KIM!" Monique rushed to her with open arms.

"Hey Monique!" Monique gave her a jarring hug, "Whoa, I'm a little-"

"She's drunk," Shego interjected.

"Am not… maybe a libble. Where's um..."

"He's…" she corrected, "She's…" she corrected again, "He's, ugh whatever, he's with his family. We'll meet up at my parents' place later tonight. Wanted to swing by here."

"He? She?" Shego raised a brow, not quite following.

Kim explained, "Josh slash Rose is gender fluid. I'm guessing you guys haven't settled on identities yet?"

She looked perplexed, "I mean, we _have_ \- either Josh or Rose, just, it's when he feels like it. He's unique. Some days he'll feel empowered as a woman, other days as a man. I love the guy, but he can confuse the hell of me sometimes. I wish we were just floating brains and we can throw gender out the window!"

Shego was intrigued by the concept and turned to Kim, "You think you'd still like me if all I was just a floating brain, Princess?" She smirked to see if Kim would say something snarky.

"Of course! I'm not even going to joke. I know you, with or without your body, suuuper s-sexy." Kim grinned.

"Yeah, definitely drunk." Shego and Monique admitted at the same time.

"Hey!"

"You two catch up, I'm going to check on shrinky, dinky, and double trouble." Shego headed around the living room, bypassing Ron and Drew as they reclaimed their seats in front of the television in what seemed like a never ending marathon of childish clichés.

"Join us Shego!" Well, almost bypassing.

"Pass, Dr. D." She kept walking away.

"Fine! Have it your way." He huffed and resumed watching cartoons with Ron.

She entered the family room, but still no sign of them. _I guess they're in the den._ She approached the door and hesitated opening it. _It's been three years, it's not there anymore. It's not there anymore._ The had-been war room that once contained evidence of sick crimes committed by the former director of Global Justice during the secret war still caused Shego great unease. She gripped the knob but the door suddenly swung open. She stepped back quickly to avoid getting hit. "Hey, idiot! Don't just bust through the door like that!"

"Shego!" Hego grabbed his sister in for a hug, "Best b-batch… e-ever!" He belched loudly as he crushed Shego into his chest.

"GAH! Oh, you're drunk… without me." Shego frowned and held a hand over her nose.

"Yeah! W-we all are, haaaa! Here! Have some!" Hego waved it around.

"Okay, not so loud!" She took the large bottle, "You drank almost all of it!"

"Yeah sis, it was really good." Wego came around together and joined Hego hugging their sister.

"R-room forrrr one more?" Mego creeped around the corner of the doorway.

"Mego, your brothers are crushing me, make them stop."

"Ha! Can't." He joined as well.

"Stop hugging me! KIMMIE!"

A few short moments later, Kim came dashing in, albeit with a stumble, "Where-ss strouble?" Kim took a lazy karate stance.

"Kimmie, they're hugging me!"

"Haha awww." She walked up to them and hugged.

"KIMMIE!"

A slow grin appeared as she looked up to her angry wife, "Yeah?"

"Make them staaaahhhhp," she whined with a mock cry.

"Alright, alright guys. You've left me no ch-choice! Hi-ya!"

Kim weakly struck Mego who threw his arms in the air dramatically and fell to the floor, "Ohhhh…"

Kim struck Wego, "Hi-ya! hi-ya!" They, too, fell to the ground as dramatically as Mego did.

"Now for the boss fight!" They all snickered. "Ultra-mega-big-level-two-transformation POWER!" She waved her hands and spun around with a wobble. She then watered her eyes, assumed a kneeling pose, and pouted hard.

Hego let go of Shego immediately and shrieked, "I'M BLIND!" He covered his eyes, "I'm sorry! AHHHH!"

Shego turned to her brother, "Um, Hego? You okay there?" He was hunched over covering his eyes.

"She's too adorable. I can't take it!"

"Ha! Definitely."

Wego and Mego began comforting Hego and nudged him out of the room with him continuing to ramble, "All I want to do is hug and cuddle her until she feels b-better," he weeped.

"Anyway, that reminds me," Shego ignored her brother, "I've never seen Wade drunk. I think we should change that." Kim's Kimmunicator went off, "Heh, speak of the devil."

Kim answered, "Hey Wade!"

Shego grabbed the device from Kim, "Are you still working? I ordered you to relax!"

"I know, I know, just going to be a _little_ late."

"You have fifteen minutes to arrive."

"But-"

"We have an offshore team that doesn't celebrate this holiday for a reason. Get your ass and your family here, now!" Shego looked into the camera so sternly he was sure he was going to be incinerated just from her glare alone.

He chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh, be there soon. Wade out."

"Don't be s-so mean."

"The guy needs to relax. And _you're_ gonna help me get him drunk."

"You jus wan to watch everyone puke."

"Oh yeah, love the smell too. Look, the guy works furiously for us, sometimes through sleepless nights. Wade needs rest. Getting him drunk will be entertaining _and_ helpful."

"I don't know Sheeego, if he doesn't wan to drink, I'm gonna respect that."

"Bah! Fine. At least help _me_ get drunk then."

"You're jush jealous that I'm a lil' tippy."

"First, YES! Doy. Second, you're drunk drunk, miss hands-on-my-ass."

"Oopths," she chuckled, "how did tho-s get there?"

"Come on Pumpkin, let's get some food in you. Dinner's almost ready and we're not waiting for Tardy McWade to show up. He literally has twelve minutes before the big meal goes on the table." She moved Kim's hands away from her butt, "And these hands better behave."

Kim snickered, "I swear, iss nah my fault. I tell them nah to, really!"

"After dinner, after presents, if you're still awake, you can let those hands do anything they want."

"Can't wait!" Kim wrapped her arms around Shego with her hands slowly creeping back to Shego's backside.

"Ah-ah! After!" Shego gave her a stern look.

Kim rolled her eyes with disappointment but then quickly gave Shego two squeezes before running off to the dinner table snickering.

Shego could only shake her head, _I'm supposed to be the bad one._ She eyed the remaining amount of her gin left in her hand. _I better drink it before someone else finishes it. Maybe I can at least get a buzz._ She saw Wego approaching and quickly raised the bottle, _Mine!_ She quickly downed the rest of it and focused on what Kim said about it. _Damn, she's right, it's more bitter than I want._ She sighed, _Next time._

"Aw, Sis', you drank all!"

"That I did. You little thieves were supposed to share." Shego frowned, "I thought I made enough."

"It was good, real good."

"Hrm, thanks, I guess. Alright, sit down guys, I'm getting dinner on the table soon."

~oO0Oo~

Shego stood up after eating an impressive feast. She smiled at the families before her. They writhed in pain from eating too much of her culinary delicacies. They gorged themselves like selfish and ambitious gluttons. And their groans were eerily pleasant. "Alright bitches, gift time."

James admonished with a hand on his belly, "Shego-pup, language!"

"Sorry, Dad, but you know I'm salty. Anyway, come on, I got you some good shhh-" she caught herself as her eyes slowly gazed back at James' narrowed eyes. "… -it," Shego snorted while he threw his hands up. "Relax, you got some good ones that'll have you cursing in song with me… in a good way."

"Mm hm, if you weren't so good at cooking..." he tightened a corner of his mouth and tried to let it slide. Shego _did_ just cook a fantastic meal that he took more than just one helping of.

A couple snickers were heard as everybody emptied the area to appear in the living room. The number of gifts almost dominated the tree as placement under it was impossible. Team Go essentially took to the floor, Shego stole the couch with Kim snuggling into her arms as she quickly entered a food-coma. Mr. And Mrs. Dr. Possible sat in their arm chairs. Wade and his family brought chairs in from the dining room. And finally, Dr. Lipsky and Ron took it upon themselves to hand out gifts. To Kim's disappointment, Monique had to leave early, midway through dinner no less. Monique tried to head out sooner so she wouldn't have to cut mid meal, but Shego insisted she'd stay. And when Shego insists, you do.

Shego closed her eyes, smiled gently while holding her dozing-off wife, and listened to the shock and awe of everyone opening her gifts to them. Shego insisted no one get her a gift though. She felt she literally had everything, especially with Kim in her arms, and to receive anything else she felt she'd only offend by underappreciating it. And of course, we remember, when Shego insists, we do.

The rest of them spent time exchanging gifts with each other until Ron nervously spoke, "Hey um Shego, I know you said absolutely no gifts or you'll make us fully understand that old saying, 'give a man a fire, he'll be warm for a day, but set him on fire, he'll be warm for the rest of his life.' Ha haa, funny, yeah, so listen um-"

Wade interrupted, "We got you-" she suddenly engulfed her hand in flames. "Just hold on, Shego. Just open it." Everyone else was a little stunned, but Wade knew it was an empty threat.

Shego grunted, "Fine." She gently pushed Kim aside, waking her up a little.

"Mmwhare we going home?" A spot of drool caressed her lips.

"Not yet Pumpkin, our _friends_ got me a gift even though I said absolutely not to," she said with irritation.

Still half asleep, "Mmk, behave…," she further mumbled something no one could make out.

Ron handed her the box and stood next to Wade with a nervous smile. "We wanted to show you how much we appreciated everything you've done."

Shego tightened a corner of her mouth and unwrapped the paper. She lifted the lid and paused. A sting filled her nose, a hard lump formed in her throat, and her vision blurred from the tears filling her eyes. She swallowed hard and gasped. Kim woke immediately to this.

"She-Shego? What's wrong? What happened?," she turn to Wade and Ron, "Guys?"

Shego's hands flickered over the box momentarily. She looked at the two men fiercely, and with a raspy growl, " _How?_ " She immediately frowned no longer able to hold in her cries. Her voice cracked with barely a whisper as she lifted a picture frame from inside the box, "How?" She hugged the frame tightly, "Please... tell me how."

Kim was completely lost as was everyone else. Even her brothers were unsure if they should approach and console her. Ron started, "Y-years ago, I remember that time you took me inside your office. I remember that picture frame, on your shelf, that didn't have a photo in it. Or so I thought. You kept glancing at it. I didn't think about it then, but later on, I wanted to know why. After that big fight, after we won, Wade um…"

Wade continued, "I used the supercomputer to hack your office, heh, took me four weeks, if you can believe that. It was killing me." Shego's eyebrows furrowed. "I-I just wanted to hack it, that's all, I-I couldn't help it. I have a problem." While still hugging the frame, she sadly rolled her teary eyes and let him continue. "I was about to lock it up," he looked at her sincerely, "I was, really. I was just so happy, it was such a challenge, hacking into my own security. And now I made it even stronger because of it and-" Shego glared at him for nerding out. "Right, so-"

Ron took over, "I was trying to figure out what could have been in that frame. It was just so weird. When Wade told me he cracked the security, I uh, well, asked him to let me in. He said no, but I kinda went in before he could lock it down," he guiltily pressed his fingers together, "I stared at the frame Shego, the picture, it was so faded. B-but I never touched it. Not once. I was too scared to. I was afraid I'd leave some kind of evidence, heh. I convinced Wade to scan it with some science-y device he had. After a long while of working on it on and off, we got something, but wasn't enough and so our curiosity grew. Wade used his crazy science to get something good and so, we made… this." He outstretched his hand to the gift and flashed another nervous smile.

Shego got up and approached them silently. Both men nervously held each other's hand to await what Shego had in mind for them. She took a deep breath. Wade and Ron did the same but they both closed their eyes until they felt Shego's strong embrace. She whispered, "Thank you… thank you so much." She held them a little longer and looked at the picture once more. After the meteor struck, every photo album from her childhood had been badly burned or destroyed. She waved a stunned Kim over as well as her brothers to see. They saw a man and a woman, each holding a baby, two boys in front, and a thirteen year old Shego in the middle. A lost family portrait she thought she'd never see restored again. She let out a heavy cry that fought a joyful smile.

Wego asked, "Is that…"

"...us?"

Shego nodded with a catch in her throat, "Y-yeah."

Her brothers' eyes began to tear just as Shego's did. Seeing the faded memory of their parents restored was both heartbreaking and mending. They missed them so much. Hego couldn't help but ask, "C-could we get copies? Please?"

Shego looked to Wade and Ron as if to beg. They responded without hesitation, "Of course!"

"Absolutely!"

Shego sniffed hard, "I-I have m-more," she sniffed again wiping the tears from her eyes, "They're badly burned and torn," she paused to collect herself, "d-do you think- could you try to-"

"We can do it together," Wade said with a warm smile.

Shego hugged both of them again and then the rest of Team Go joined in. Kim smiled as did everyone else to the warm display of affection. Wade and Ron, on the other hand, did their best to remain breathing from everybody's tight embrace. Kim could see the struggle and fought the urge to be polite in favor of saving her friend's lives. She placed a gentle hand on her wife's shoulder, "Babe, they're kinda turning blue."

A tearful chuckle and she released them, "S-sorry."

"Come on, you can squeeze me instead." Shego nodded and picked Kim up causing her to yelp.

The rest of Team Go patted the backs of the two men and gave them warm hugs of their own. They shared stories of what their parents were like. Wego, having been too young at the time, had little memory of them, and listened intently.

~oO0Oo~

The hours passed as joyful times were remembered. Ron and Wade's family thought to leave as it was getting very late. Shego walked all of them to the door, "Hey," she looked to Wade, "remind me to kill you for hacking my office," she smiled warmly and gave him one last hug. She turned to Ron, "And remind me to kill _you_ for going _in_ my office," another warm hug and she let them go. "Now scram, I'll see you after the new year. Bye everyone." They all waved their goodbyes and left.

Hego, Mego, and Wego were dozing off in their chairs. They were certainly not going to be able to get back to Go Tower that night. Shego knelt down and rested her head on her wife's lap, "Kimmie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Think we could convince Mom and Dad to let my brother stay the night?"

Ann came around and gently placed a hand on Shego's back, "They can stay, Shego. Hego can take the upstairs guest room, Mego can take the spare room here, and Wego in Jim and Tim's old room. But Shego, where will you sleep?"

Kim looked to Ann, "Very funny, Mom."

She chuckled, "Thank you for dinner, dessert, and the gifts. You did far too much, as always."

"Bah, I probably could have done more. Next year."

She shook her head in disbelief, "Goodnight ladies. Don't stay up too late."

"I'm only on the couch because I want Shego to carry me upstairs," a little, suggestive smirked crossed her face.

Shego rolled her eyes at her, "Lazy brat. Let me get my brothers where they need to go and we'll head up."

"'Kay."

Shego caught sight of Drew yammering off to James, "Yo, Dr. D., head home."

"What? But it's only," he took a moment to check the time, "Oh… heh, right." He turned to the clearly not paying attention, nor awake, James Possible, "It was erm, truly… entertaining... to talk with you. Thank you, you're a wonderful listener. We should do it again sometime. I'll call. Emm… toodles, Jimmy." Drew scooted himself out from his chair, waved goodbye to everyone in his view - whether they saw his hand or not - and left.

James woke with a snort to the sound of the door closing a little bit harder than what would be considered polite. "Is… is he gone?" He looked around bashfully.

Shego got her brothers where they needed to go and placed her gift on top of Kim, "Up you go, Princess. Don't drop that frame." She lifted her and held her close.

"I promise," she smiled sleepily but held tightly to the frame as she was carried to her old room. Shego gently placed her on the bed, took the gift from her hands, and set it on Kim's desk. Kim teased, "Pretty shitty holiday, huh?"

Shego only smiled, turned out the lights, and joined her wife in bed. She snuggled close as always. She parted her lips to speak but hesitated. The lump in her throat returned and she spoke softly, "I know I've told you this a thousand times before but… I… will _never_ let you go… ever. Thank you, Kim, thank you." _For being you, for being in my life, for everything!_

Kim assumed Shego thought she had a part in the gift, "But I really didn't do anything. That was really all Wade and Ron, I was just as shocked as you."

Shego shook her head into Kim's back and sniffed hard, "I know that. It's just everything with you. Anything connected to you is so… pure," she paused only a moment, "I'm still getting surprised by you and your damn friends," she huffed a laugh, "I know my life will only be filled with joy with you." She tried to bury her head more into her and gave a loving squeeze, "Never, ever, letting you go, ever."

"Shego, if you don't stop, I'm gonna cry."

Shego choked up a little, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'm glad I did it, Kim. I love you so much." Shego sniffed hard and whispered, "Stupid commercial holiday… Merry Xmas."

Kim turned around to face Shego with a loving smile and whispered back, "Merry stupid Xmas." She sealed the night with a kiss.

~oO The End Oo~

* * *

I went through the usual emotional roller coaster when trying my best to smooth this story out. I've read this so many times I don't know what more I can do. I really need feedback. I don't know why I included Monique in this story. Her part was so small and didn't add anything to the story. Shego is a little out of character but that's mainly because Kim smoothed her out a bit.

Other updates: the draft to the sequel of JALV is nearly complete. Once I do finally manage to complete it, I will then proceed to cry at the realization of how much I need to clean up. I will likely get that story out by March.

Anyway. thank you for reading. Criticisms, feedback, and the like, are very valuable.

Happy Holidays - may your relatives behave!


End file.
